Immature Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. wants Lelouch to act more mature, but Lelouch thinks that she wants to get pranked.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge returned home. He danced into his house with a pizza. While dancing he tripped over a pile of his comic books. He fell down and the pizza landed on the TV. Lelouch said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi darling. What happened?"

Lelouch said, "I got you your favorite food for dinner, but I accidentally tripped while doing some impressive dancing."

C. C. sighed and said, "You need to be more careful."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm very careful when it comes to dancing."

C. C. said, "Please get the pizza off of the TV screen."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch yanked the pizza off the TV screen and started eating it. C. C. facepalmed. Lelouch asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. said, "It's clear that you need to change a certain quality about yourself."

Lelouch asked, "What quality are you talking about?"

C. C. said, "You need to be more careful. You shouldn't be dancing all over the place."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the best dancer of all time."

C. C. replied, "I love how unique you are and I never want you to stop being yourself. I just want you to not do much slapstick."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry my dear. Things are going to be a lot more different from now on."

Lelouch went to his bedroom and called Suzaku Kururugi. Llouch said, "Hi dude."

Suzaku answered, "Hi Lelouch. I'm still at work."

Lelouch said, "Good. I need help with C. C. She and I are getting along great except for one thing: She said that I need to stop my dancing and slapstick antics."

Suzaku responded, "Just be more careful and mature."

Lelouch said, "I think what she said had a different meaning. I need a different person's opinion."

Lloyd Asplund grabbed the phone and said, "Allow me to assist you with a second opinion."

Lelouch asked, "What do you think that C. C. meant?"

Lloyd answered, "She doesn't think that goofy dances and random slapstick is enough. She wants you to pull pranks on her."

Lelouch asked, "But don't pranks annoy people?"

Lloyd said, "Putting effort into creative pranks will let her know how much you care about her."

Lelouch smiled and responded, "Thank you for the wise advice."

After Lelouch hung up Suzaku asked Lloyd, "Did you give Lelouch real advice?"

Lloyd answered, "Of course not. I purposely set Lelouch up to cause trouble."

Suzaku angrily asked, "Why would you do that?"

Lloyd answered, "Seeing people get into trouble because of me makes me smile."

Suzaku said, "Then I'll tell Lelouch what's really going on."

Lloyd responded, "If you do that I'll give you a pay cut."

The next morning C. C. woke up and started taking a shower, but she suddenly heard lots of noise that sounded like a baby. C. C. wasn't too weirded out by it, but after a few minutes of constant baby noises C. C. put on a towel and went into the living room. She asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch threw a talking baby toy into her arms and threw a bucket of water at her face. He said, "Happy baby shower." He burst into laughter.

C. C. asked, "Why would you do such a dumb prank?"

Lelouch said, "I wanted to shower you with the fun of an elaborate prank."

C. C. sighed and said, "It's going to take me longer than ever to dry my hair."

Lelouch replied, "The driest thing here is your sense of humor."

C. C. said, "Please stop talking for a while."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. A picture is worth a thousand words. I bought a lot of pictures from the Tamayura girls so I've got a lot of words."

C. C. said, "Your prank isn't amusing me Lelouch." C. C. went to her bedroom.

Lelouch said, "I don't like to let C. C. down. I need to do a prank that'll impress her. I'm going to try out my next prank."

By the time C. C. got dressed and finished getting her hair dry Lelouch wasn't home. She asked, "Where did he go to?" The phone rang. C. C. picked it up and asked, "What's going on?"

Kallen Kozuki said, "Lelouch wanted me to tell you that he's going to be back in a few hours. He has a trip to take at the museum."

Lelouch went to the museum in his Zero costume. He planned on imitating Jack Nicholson's Joker by dumping paint on random paintings. Zero said, "Turn on the Darren Dunstan soundtrack."

Diethard Ried replied, "Okay Zero. What are you going to put on the paintings?"

Zero said, "I'm going to paint each of the museum's paintings a different color of the rainbow. C. C.'s been wanting to see a rainbow so I'm going to give her an artistic rainbow."

Diethard replied, "Great plan." Diethard threw a set of paint brushes to Zero. Zero danced around the museum while painting each of the paintings a different color.

Zero and Diethard suddenly heard loud footsteps. Zero said, "It seems like the owner and her guards have come."

Princess Cornelia angrily replied, "You've done lots of questionable things Zero and this is the most dumb out of them." Zero painted a fake mustache on Cornelia's face. Cornelia angrily said, "Destroy Zero!"

Guilford asked, "Wouldn't that be too extreme your majesty?"

Cornelia answered, "Fair point, but beat him up."

Guilford replied, "Okay." Guilford and the other guards chased after Zero and Diethard. Zero tried to put paint on them while running away.

A few minutes later C. C. was watching the news. A news reporter said, "Zero has apparently went from a vigilante to an art critic. He ruined about a dozen of Princess Cornelia's valuable paintings. Zero had to pay Cornelia over seventy five thousand dollars."

Zero responded, "I'm still glad that I did it. I did that stuff for C. C. so I'm sure she'll be proud of me." C. C. angrily stared at the TV.

Lelouch went back home while doing a happy dance. He asked, "What did you think of my artistic prank my dear?"

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "I didn't like it. You're acting much more immature than usual. I'm really confused about what's going on."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. Hold my hand and we'll talk about it."

C. C. held Lelouch's hand and got lightly shocked. Lelouch burst into laughter while saying, "I had one of my electric buzzers on my hand."

C. C. said, "I haven't been this mad at you in a long time. You need to cut out all of the childish pranks."

Lelouch replied, "Lets kiss and make up." C. C. wasn't sure if Lelouch would prank her or not, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She put on lipstick while Lelouch pulled Hershey's kisses out of his hair and threw them around the room. Afterwards he put makeup on his face.

C. C. said, "If you don't apologize I'm going to stay the weekend at a friend's house."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry that you lost your sense of humor. Lets go get you a new sense of humor."

C. C. packed a suitcase and said, "I'll be back on Monday. I hope that you become more mature by then my love." C. C. kissed Lelouch and walked out.

Lelouch said, "I'm not as good of a prankster as I thought I was."

Suzaku walked in and noticed that Lelouch had makeup all over his face. He said, "Um, interesting look."

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Suzaku answered, "Lloyd purposely gave you bad advice, because he wanted to laugh at you messing up."

Lelouch said, "C. C. didn't seem like the prank loving type, but Lloyd made me think that she would love pranks."

Suzaku replied, "I'm sorry not telling you what's going on earlier. Did C. C. get super mad?"

Lelouch said, "I acted like such a fool that she's planning on staying somewhere else for the weekend. Thankfully I don't have to wait long for her to come back home, because I switched her suitcase of clothes and blankets with a suitcase full of clown uniforms and curtains."

Suzaku asked, "Are you going to give her a nice apology when she gets back?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to give her something special." Lelouch walked out and rushed to the store to get a bunch of supplies.

A few hours C. C. got back home. By the time she got there Lelouch had hung up paper hearts and a banner that said "I love you C. C." C. C. looked around and noticed that the house had never looked cleaner. Lelouch cleaned the house correctly for the first time in his life.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. He was wearing a clean white tuxedo instead of a dirty outfit he got at Goodwill. He walked up to C. C. and said, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings C. C. Lloyd tricked me into thinking that you wanted me to be more of a prankster. I should of been smart enough to know that he was lying to me."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad you apologized for your mistake, but I also need you to tone down your goofy dancing. I don't need you to be a goofy prankster or even a perfect gentleman. I just want you to be the delightfully eccentric guy I love with all my heart. You don't have to dance around and fall down all the time to get my attention. I think about you constantly."

Lelouch asked, "You think that I've been dancing around the living room to impress you?"

C. C. asked, "Did you ever dance around before I met you?"

Lelouch answered, "No, but me falling down and accidentally breaking stuff isn't done on purpose."

C. C. asked, "If that's true how come you hardly ever did that when were just friends?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I've been doing slapstick on purpose without realizing it. All of my antics have been a foolish attempt to win your heart."

C. C. replied, "You don't need to try to impress me with silly slapstick, because there's nothing that makes me happier than spending time with you. I wanna spend everyday with you. I just want you to stop pretending to be a member of the Three Stooges to impress me, because nothing impresses me more than the person you actually are."

Lelouch said, "I'll try to be more careful and mature from now on. I love you with all my heart."

C. C. replied, "I love you even more than that."

Lelouch said, "That's impossible."

C. C. replied, "Life's better without logic."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

The next morning Lelouch managed to walk to the living room without any goofy dancing. C. C. said, "I'm proud of you sweetheart."

Lelouch replied, "I'm also going to make breakfast without causing any slapstick." Lelouch stuffed a several pieces of bread and a bowl of butter into the toaster.

C. C. ran to the kitchen and said, "Let me keep doing the cooking for now. You need to learn more stuff."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough." Lelouch slipped on some of the butter that had landed on the floor. Lelouch nervously said, "I swear that it was an accident."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Don't worry. I know that you're being honest." Lelouch had spilt so much butter on the floor that C. C. started slipping.

Lelouch caught C. C. and said, "It may take a long time for us to live a life without slapstick."

C. C. replied, "I can live with or without slapstick, but I can't live without you." Lelouch and C. C. accidentally fell on the living room rug. They smiled at each other while giggling.


End file.
